Volverte a ver
by Tita2008
Summary: ¿Por qué Candy no querría volver a ver a Albert? ¡PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR ESTE FIC EN OTRAS PAGINAS O GRUPOS!
1. Chapter 1

**VOLVERTE A VER**

 **Capítulo 1**

Por Tita Calderón

La imponente mansión Andrew apareció majestuosa al final del camino, desatando un aguacero de recuerdos que cayó sin piedad sobre mí.

-A esa velocidad no vamos a llegar ni mañana, Candy – el reclamo de Annie a mi costado me obligó a presionar nuevamente el acelerador mientras soltaba el aire que tenía atrapado en los pulmones.

-Mira Annie, no creo que pueda hacerlo – me aferré al volante como si la vida se me fuera en ello - Te dejo en la entrada y me voy – solté sin remordimientos.

-Nada de eso, le prometiste a Archie que vendrías a su fiesta y vas hacerlo – declaró insobornable cruzando los brazos.

-Es que…- vacilé – no creo que sea buena idea - insistí mientras un retorcijón en el estómago me obligaba a respirar profundo. Estábamos por llegar a la puerta de entrada donde un valet parking tomaba las llaves y se llevaba el auto.

-¿Por qué? – me miró un par de segundos – Mira, Albert y tu tuvieron una pelea. Lo entiendo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas ver a Archie y Stear.

La sola mención de su nombre hizo que el alma se me contrajera.

-No fue una simple pelea Annie. Terminamos. – la última palabra apenas sonó audible y creo que por eso, Annie no notó los violines previos al llanto en mi voz.

-Desde tu punto de vista. – acotó – desde el de él, es solo una discrepancia de opiniones.

Sentí el esfuerzo que hacía mi corazón por latir entre paredes de metal.

Sabía que Annie había conversado con él y en todo ese tiempo transcurrido me había negado a escuchar cualquier cosa relacionada con él con la vana esperanza de hacerlo menos doloroso. Imposible.

-No me importa lo que él crea. – dije mirando al frente sin dar mi brazo a torcer y evitando deliberadamente la mirada de Annie para que no viera como el dolor se filtraba por mi rostro – Además no estamos hablando de eso.

-Es que todo tiene que ver con "eso". Y no afrontarlo creo que lo empeora todo Candy.

Callé, mirando sin salida como nos estábamos acercando al valet parking. El dolor estaba quebrando mi tan ensayada fachada de "a mí no me pasa nada".

-Está bien Candy, no te voy a presionar. Aun no estas lista para esto. Archie lo va a entender. – respiró un par de veces – Stear lo va a entender – suspiró hondo – Albert lo va a saber.

-¿Qué va a saber? – pregunté, cuidándome de no pronunciar su nombre.

-Que no viniste a la fiesta por él. Es obvio – giró el rostro a la ventana – Mira, será mejor que tomes a tu derecha para salir, yo me bajo aquí.

-Espera – le pedí al ver que intentaba abrir la puerta – No vayas a decir que me arrepentí de entrar en el último momento. – le advertí.

-No lo haré – puso los ojos en blanco - Aunque el resto del mundo lo hará. – se dio cuenta que no entendí a lo que se refería, por lo que continuó – todo el mundo te conoce, fuiste la novia de Albert los dos últimos años, todos los que están aquí trabajan para él. Conocen tu auto. Alguien se lo dirá. Ya sabes que él tiene ojos y oídos hasta en el infierno.

Me quedé sin aire, Annie tenía razón.

-Patético – murmuré más para mí misma.

-Si – dijo Annie condescendiente – Además, quien podría superar a un hombre como él en tan poco tiempo. Nadie te puede culpar por arrepentirte en el último minuto de entrar. Los chicos lo entenderán. – me dio unos golpecitos condescendientes en el brazo.

-Yo ya lo he superado – le aclaré aferrada al volante.

-Si tú lo dices – dijo sin mucha convicción levantando los hombros – Si hubieras entrado y él te hubiera visto con ese vestido, se hubiera muerto. – acotó como toda una experta en moda mirándome de pies a cabeza - Pero el único que va disfrutar de verte con ese vestido, es Klin. Ni modo, bien dicen por ahí, que hasta para ser perro se debe nacer con suerte.

-Estas utilizando psicología invertida ¿verdad?

Annie me miró fingiendo inocencia.

-Solo entraré unos minutos, felicitaré a Archie por su cumpleaños, saludaré a Stear, beberé una copa y saldré. – declaré inquebrantable, además, la idea de que él se muriera al verme, me llenó la mente de una satisfacción perversa - Que te traiga Arhcie – añadí implacable – No me vas a sobornar con que solo quédate a bailar una canción o algo por el estilo.

-Lo que tú digas. – dijo feliz frotándose las manos mientras mi estómago sufría calambres regulares y a mi corazón le daba una especie de taquicardia.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, estaba segura que esto no iba a salir bien, pero la sola idea de volverlo a ver, quebró mis convicciones y sentenció mi alma para arder en el infierno.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Gracias por leer. Seguro van a decir y esta Tita se pone a escribir otras cosas en lugar de ponerse a actualizar In Fraganti, pero es que siempre escribo cosas pequeñitas para la guerra florida y este es mi aporte.

Déjame saber si te gustó dejándome un review.


	2. Chapter 2

**VOLVERTE A VER**

 **Capítulo 2**

Por Tita Calderón

La noche estaba llena de chicas lindas, con vestidos de tirantes, sandalias y cabellos al aire. Me miré un momento en el reflejo del ventanal y no me sentí tan linda como ellas. Tal vez porque ya no sonreía como antes.

Él estaba aquí, y me iba a morir cuando lo viera. Miles de sensaciones pasadas empezaron a bombardearme.

-Vamos a buscar a Archie – apremió Annie en cuanto entramos.

-Ve tú, yo estaré por aquí – la evadí sutilmente, tal vez Archie estaba con él y aun no me sentía preparada para verlo.

Annie me apretó la mano antes de alejarse, dándome espacio y dejando que enfrentara mis demonios internos.

Esta casa albergaba tantos recuerdos que por unos instantes me sentí transportarda al pasado, cuando soñaba en convertirme en la señora Andrew.

La señora Andrew…

La señora Andrew….

Esta última afirmación me sacudió por fuera y por dentro dejándome al borde de un precipicio, tuve que sostenerme del primer muro que encontré para no caer.

El sofá, que ahora estaba en el fondo, fue testigo de mil un besos dados y recibidos con el fervor de la necesidad de succionar la vida a través de sus labios. La puerta de cristal que separaba el jardín reflejó cientos de abrazos que me llenaron la vida. La pilastra cercana a las gradas me sirvió de apoyo las veces que me acorraló para besarme. La chimenea en el otro costado nos cobijó en las lluviosas tardes de otoño.

Agité la cabeza tratando de despejarme la mente, no era el momento para ponerme nostálgica, era momento de demostrarle y demostrarme que lo había superado.

Acomodé mi posición cuadrando los hombros para mostrarle al mundo entero que había sobrevivido, pero entonces, un tintineo me obligó girar. Ahí estaba él, al fondo del gran salón, no llevaba corbata, la camisa, la chaqueta y el pantalón eran del mismo tono oscuro, pareciendo un ángel de la muerte o más bien, asemejándose, sin ninguna duda, a un dios griego resucitado. Estaba llamando la atención de todos para brindar por Archie, que se encontraba parado a su costado.

Sin mi total consentimiento, mis pasos me acercaron hasta él, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me obligué a detenerme, dispuesta a dar media vuelta.

Mi resolución se evaporó en cuanto él empezó a hablar, la cadencia de su voz me envolvió volviéndome a la vida, que hasta ese preciso instante, reconocí a mi pesar, no lo había sido, había estado vagando por el mundo como una muerta en vida.

Me concedí observarlo en la distancia aprovechando que era ajeno a mi escrutinio y a mi presencia. Sus facciones seguían siendo perfectas, incluso un poco más, tanto, que dolía mirarlo. Masoquista.

Pero el masoquismo era más fuerte que toda lógica, porque no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan azules como el cielo, su pelo tan rubio como en mis recuerdos, sus labios me hicieron anhelar con una fuerza arrolladora sus besos.

No entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijo, solo me quedé ahí sin si quiera respirar, volviendome a llenar de él. Logré distinguir levemente ojeras bajo sus ojos y un rictus forzado en su sonrisa. Quise tocar su rostro y recomponer lo que fuera que estuviese mal, pero me obligué a quedarme donde estaba recordándome a mí misma que ya no tenía ningún derecho de tocarlo. Esa certeza me devastó.

Archie también terminó de hablar y tampoco supe lo que dijo, estaba en otra dimensión.

La música fue en crescendo y él se alejó dejando que los más cercanos felicitaran a sus anchas al cumpleañero. Cambió el champagne por whisky, saludó a un par de personas y se alejó como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

A su paso varias miradas se pegaron con anhelo en su rostro, en su pelo, en su torso, pero él fue apenas consciente del re vuelo que dejó a su paso mientras bebía quedamente el líquido dorado y escaso del grueso vaso de vidrio y vagaba entre la gente hurgando entre sus rostros.

Una chica cortó su paso moviendo sus caderas invitándolo a bailar de manera provocativa. Un relámpago de furia me invadió hasta que comprobé que él se limitaba a negar con la cabeza con apenas una sonrisa forzada mientras la esquivaba con agilidad.

Apenas dio un par de pasos y otra lo interceptó mientras chocaba su vaso con el suyo. Le dijo algo al oído que lo hizo sonreír levemente y él continuó su camino sin prestar más atención.

Estaba segura que ninguna de ellas se hubiera negado a seguirle escaleras arribas si él se los hubiera pedido.

Pero no lo hizo, y eso me tenía al borde de la histeria. Me abofeteé internamente para entrar en razón. Él ya no era mío.

Masoquista, era la palabra que mejor me definía en estos momentos, lo acaba de comprobar una y otra vez porque pese a que tenía la certeza que en cualquier momento él bailaría con alguien que no era yo, no podía dejar de seguir sus pasos como un devoto a una imagen en una procesión.

Se detuvo junto a grupo que llamó su atención y creí que me daría una apoplejía cuando una morena le besó en la mejilla.

¡Basta! Me ordené internamente mientras me enderezaba para salir de una vez de aquel infierno. Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Mil gracias por leer y por dejarme saber tu opinión.

Un abrazo

Tita


	3. Chapter 3

**VOLVERTE A VER**

 **Capítulo 3**

Por Tita Calderón

Vi mi vida pasar frente a mí en unos segundos mientras el corazón me estallaba en el pecho.

Su mirada reflejaba sorpresa, alivio… y no quise encontrar nada más por lo que esquivé sus ojos para escabullirme como si no lo hubiera visto, como si no existiera, como si no lo conociera.

Estaba segura que él haría lo mismo, eso fue lo que acordamos la última vez que nos vimos.

Aplaqué los nervios tomando la primera copa que se me cruzó por delante sin detenerme.

-¿Estás huyendo de mí? – su pregunta me dejó paralizada mientras mis sentidos se alteraban con su presencia.

Antes de girarme me armé de valor tomado un gran bocado de lo que sea que contuviera la copa que sostenía temblorosa en la mano, menos mal que estaba de espaldas a él, hubiera sido vergonzoso que viera el temblor en mis manos. Mala idea. Eso sabía al infierno. El líquido pasó quemando mi garganta y dejando al rojo vivo a las mariposas que volaban desenfrenadas en mi estómago.

-¿Por qué debería huir de ti? – le dije girándome con una sonrisa fingida que se me quedó congelada en la cara al toparme de frente con aquel rostro perfecto que un día llamé mío.

-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo, ¿por qué Candy huiría de mí? – dijo levantando una ceja que hizo que mis rodillas empezaran a chocarse entre ellas.

Di un paso atrás, su cercanía me alteraba y su hermosura me aturdía, me sentí enfadada conmigo misma porque su presencia no debería alterarme como lo hacía.

-Exacto, no hay razón para huir de ti. – contesté fingiéndome indiferente mientras buscaba donde dejar la copa ya que no podía detener el temblor en las manos.

-¿Cómo has estado Candy? – su voz se moduló para que solo yo la escuchara. Sentí una especie de taquicardia recordando las veces que utilizaba ese mismo tono para decirme que me amaba.

Me aclaré la garganta antes de contestar.

-Pues, como siempre…genial – estaba segura que genial era más un antónimo de cómo me había sentido en los últimos tiempos.

-Me alegro – contestó mientras un atisbo de dolor se filtraba en su mirada – Que bueno que pudiste venir, por un momento pensé que no lo harías. – sus ojos me escrutaron sin piedad.

-Es el cumpleaños de Archie y no me lo hubiera perdonado.

-Ni él, ni yo. – aseguró - Estaba esperándote.

-Eh… - me quedé sin pensamientos - ¿Y eso por qué?

-Quería verte – su mirada traspasó mi piel y acabé olvidando hasta mi nombre.

Dio un paso que lo acercó nuevamente a mí, estaba segura que a esa distancia escucharía como mis costillas se chocaban entre ellas.

¿Qué pretendía?

¿Por qué decidía meterse conmigo si prometió dejarme en paz? En realidad, él no había prometido nada, era yo la que había asumido eso cuando terminamos.

-Pues ya me viste – contesté sintiéndome perdida – Y yo acabo de ver a Archie y aun no le he deseado feliz cumpleaños. Si me disculpas. – necesitaba alejarme de él, por mi bien y el de mis costillas.

-Candy

Su voz me detuvo

-La última palabra entre nosotros aún no está dicha.

-Yo creo que sí.

Esquivé a algunas personas y de repente me detuve sin saber a dónde iba.

Menos mal que Archie me encontró sorprendiéndome con un abrazo, tan fuerte, que por un momento pensé que me iba a dislocar la columna vertebral.

-Viniste – dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Te lo prometí, ¿verdad? – le recordé, mientras Annie simulaba una sonrisa pues sabía lo cerca que estuve de no cumplirla.

-Cierto. – confirmó Archie con una gran sonrisa.

-Más vale que hagas algo para que se quede, porque tiene otro compromiso – se apuró diciendo Annie.

-¿Con quién? – preguntaron al unísono Stear y Archie.

-Con Klin – aseguró entre risas Annie y yo me limité a poner los ojos en blanco.

-No creo que tu perro se moleste si retrasas tu llegada – añadió Stear guiñándome un ojo – Mejor vamos a bailar. – me jaloneó sin darme tiempo a protestar.

Al llegar a la pista de baile bajo una enorme esfera de luces, sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Me propuse firmemente no volverme, pero al cabo de dos notas Stear me obligó a cambiar de lugar y me encontré con sus ojos de frente.

Para mi suerte, la música movida se volvió lenta y arrastré a Stear hasta las bebidas.

-Ve a buscar a Paty – le ordené – a ella le encanta esta canción.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó preocupado.

-Voy a sacarme los zapatos porque me están estrangulando los pies – le confesé en un susurro – Estos zapatos no fueron diseñados para bailar.

Stear sonrió antes de alejarse y aproveché para escabullirme de la fiesta, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, en cuanto giré me encontré frente a frente con él.

-Antes solías bailar la primera pieza conmigo. – sus ojos me traspasaron.

-Eran otros tiempos. – respondí con la boca seca.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos minutos, él me miró y yo miré hacia todos los lados, menos a él.

-William, que bueno que te encuentro – dijo alguien a su espalda distrayendo su atención.

Distracción que aproveché, no para salir corriendo, porque con esos tacones no caminaría ni dos pasos antes que él cortara de tajo mi salida, sino para arrodillarme y caminar a gatas utilizando la mesa que estaba a mi costado como trinchera para huir de él.

Casi recé de alivio cuando entré al auto, tuve que luchar para encajar las llaves en el encendedor, porque me temblaba todo y el carro protestó porque mis pies aceleraban y frenaban al mismo tiempo.

Era visto que si llegaba viva a casa sería por puro milagro.

Era una cobarde, lo sabía, pero definitivamente aún no estaba preparada para volverlo a ver...

Continuará…

* * *

Mil gracias por leer y por dejarme saber tu opinión.


	4. Chapter 4

**VOLVERTE A VER**

 **Capítulo 4**

Por Tita Calderón

Debería estar agradecida por haber llegado viva a mi departamento pero estaba demasiado alterada para hacerlo. Tenía tantas cosas en la mente como sensaciones en el alma.

Me senté lánguida en el sofá, me quité los tacones y dejé que Klin se acomodara sobre mis piernas. Apagué la luz de la lámpara y opté por hundirme en la negrura de la noche para poder traer a flote mis recuerdos más sombríos que destellaban como faros en el fondo de mi alma.

Tuve que abrazarme las costillas cuando dejé al primer recuerdo salir a flote.

"… Estaba en la boda de una de las enfermeras de mi unidad, fui al tocador y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuché que afuera, en los lavabos, hablaban de mí...

-Me encantó el vestido que está usando Candy. Le voy a preguntar donde lo compró.

-A quién deberías preguntarle es a su novio, es más que seguro que él se lo compró.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. ¿Crees que nuestro sueldo alcanzaría para comprar algo de ese estilo? Por supuesto que no querida.

-Candy sí que tiene suerte de que le den regalos como esos.

-Ese tipo de regalos no se le dan a una mujer decente. Solo a las oportunistas.

-¿Oportunista?

-No has escuchado lo que dicen por ahí: que "eso" bien administrado, es mejor que hacienda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Obvio, Candy se la sabe todas, seguro que en el orfanato donde se crió le enseñaron como engatusar a un hombre para sacarle todo tipo de cosas.

-Tienes razón, solo una oportunista aceptaría ese tipo de regalos.

Abrí la puerta dispuesta a enfrentarlas, pero ellas salieron sin darme tiempo a verlas ni a verme…"

Nunca me había dejado llevar por los chimes, pero esto era diferente.

Mi amor por él me había quitado la perspectiva de ver como los demás veían nuestra relación, tal linda pero a la vez tan dispar. Él lo tenía todo y yo nada.

El reflejo en aquel espejo me confirmó lo que acababa de escuchar. El vestido que llevaba puesto me lo había dado él, al igual que los zapatos, el bolso, los pendientes…

¡Dios Santo!

¿En verdad era una oportunista?

La cara se me puso púrpura de la vergüenza cuando reconocí que ellas tenían razón en algo, mi sueldo de enfermera no alcanzaba para comprar este tipo de ropa.

Ciega. Ingenua. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepté ese tipo de regalos?

Nunca vi nada malo en aceptar sus regalos, al principio fueron flores, luego chocolates, y luego el resto. Todo con pretexto de acompañarlo, no podía ir a sus reuniones con la ropa que tenía.

Necesitaba una segunda opinión.

"…

-¿Stear te ha regalado alguna vez: vestidos o zapatos? – le pregunté a Paty al siguiente día.

-No, sería muy vergonzoso que lo hiciera. – dijo entre risitas - ¿Por qué?

-Por nada

Una respuesta parecida me la dio Annie…"

¡Virgen Santa! ¡Era una oportunista!

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas con esta confirmación.

Mi cara volvió a encenderse de vergüenza al recordar aquello, me tapé el rostro tratando de aplacarla.

Yo no era una oportunista, tenía que acabar con aquello…fue entonces que en un arranque de cordura, valentía y amor propio, días después, di todo por terminado con él…

"…

-Quiero que terminemos – solté en cuanto él estacionó el auto frente a mi departamento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "terminemos"? – me preguntó visiblemente confundido.

-Pues…que se acabó – continué empujada por mi mancillado orgullo y apretando los puños para darme valor.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?

-No

-Hoy tuve un día difícil, por favor, no lo empeores. – dijo llevándose los dedos al tabique mientras cerraba los ojos. - ¿Por qué? – sus ojos se habían vuelto de un azul cobalto cuando se volvieron a abrir.

Me miró por un largo tiempo y yo solo pude mirar al infinito sin poder articular palabra alguna hundiéndome en las tinieblas.

-Debe haber una razón de peso para que hayas tomado esa decisión – el tono frío de su voz me atravesó como una estalactita. Estaba molesto, dolido, confundido. No lo culpaba.

-Tú y yo, venimos de mundos diferentes. – solté, apenas pude disimular los violines en mi voz. No quería que supiera lo que esto me estaba costando.

-Continúa – su tono se volvió cada vez más distante.

-¿Cómo que continúa…? pues eso…yo no pertenezco a tu mundo.

Su mano le cubrió la boca, el mentón y parte de las mejillas mientras esperaba a que continuara con mi escueta explicación.

-Tu quisiste que encajara, lo intentaste…pero yo…solo soy yo…- los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al reconocerlo en voz alta y mi voz se quebró en la última palabra.

-Y lo eres todo para mí – dijo intentando tocarme mientras se evaporaba su enojo en respuesta al dolor reflejado en mi rostro.

-No – retiré el rostro a un lado para que no me tocara, porque si lo hacía estaba perdida – ¡No soy una oportunista! – exploté en llanto.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Que importa de dónde lo saqué. Yo lo sé.

-Candy – intentó calmarme.

-No, no digas nada – apreté los dientes – Nada de lo que digas cambiará como me siento – abrí la puerta del auto – Dejémoslo así.

El portazo que di selló la tumba donde desde ese instante acababa de enterrar a mi corazón…"

Había terminado con él…

Terminando también conmigo misma, porque no importaba lo que hubiera dicho, hecho o negado, desde aquel día yo me perdí…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Mil gracias por leer y por dejarme saber tu opión.


	5. Chapter 5

**VOLVERTE A VER**

 **Capítulo 5**

Por Tita Calderón

Volverlo a ver había sido el cielo y el infierno dentro el submundo que ahora era mi existencia. El cielo, porque por unos instantes había vuelto a la vida y el infierno, porque me atormentaba saber que el haberle dicho adiós fue el peor error de mi vida.

La magnitud de mi decisión pesó como un ancla en mi alma desde el día que le dije "adiós". En cuanto cerré la puerta supe que había cometido un error monumental. En mi defensa solo podía argumentar que estaba en mis días…y tal vez por eso vi las cosas deformadas.

Annie y Paty trataron de sonsacarme lo que había pasado, querían saber la razón específica de mi decisión, pero me había cerrado a cualquier explicación, y evité el tema como si fuera el mar muerto.

Preferí sufrir en soledad. ¿De que me servirían sus consejos?, si sabía muy bien lo que había dejado atrás, lo que había perdido…

El leve ladrido de Klin en las penumbras me volvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa Klin? – le pregunté como si pudiera responderme.

Sus orejas estaban paradas y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El ronroneo de un coche rompió el silencio de la noche desatando un huracán en mi interior. Conocía ese sonido casi como los latidos de mi corazón. Rogué para que mis sentidos no me engañaran.

Escuché un suave portazo y luego unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. Klin empezó a gimotear en mis brazos.

-Shhh – le ordené sin saber qué hacer, encomendándome a todos los Santos y pidiendo perdón por todos mis pecados.

Esperé con el corazón en la boca los golpes en la puerta, pero estos nunca llegaron. Y casi lloré de decepción.

Un tintineo de llaves al otro lado de la puerta paralizó mi corazón al borde de un paro cardíaco.

Apenas tuve tiempo de respirar cuando la puerta se abrió de un solo movimiento y Klin saltó de mis brazos.

Era él.

Albert estaba parado en el umbral de mi puerta con el mismo traje oscuro de la fiesta y una mirada penetrante en sus inquietantes ojos azules.

Me paré como un resorte sintiéndome perdida.

-¿Qu…Qué haces aquí? – pregunté mientras él cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte. – contestó mientras se agachaba para acariciar a Klin que gimoteaba por su atención.

-Pensé…- ni siguiera supe lo que pensé en aquel instante – pensé que nadie notaría mi ausencia.

-Yo lo noté – su voz profunda envolvió mi cuerpo y su mirada me desarmó mientras se enderezaba en toda su altura – en cuanto desapareciste, como por arte de magia, debo acotar. – sus ojos me acusaron de hechicería - Estabas ahí y al siguiente segundo habías desaparecido.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí a mi pesar, recordando la mesa que utilicé como trinchera para escabullirme de su lado.

-Si pude lograr esa sonrisa, entonces no todo está perdido – dijo acercándose un paso.

-No lo creo… - dije dando un paso atrás, como último recurso en mi defensa.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? – me preguntó con voz aterciopelada haciendo que me flaqueara la voluntad.

Guardó silencio esperando mi respuesta atrapando mi mirada en el azul de la suya.

No encontré la voz para responder, solo me limité a negar levemente con la cabeza.

-Porque ya no puedo estar sin ti. – dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio absoluto que nos rodeaba y de paso todas mis defensa con su voz profunda – He dejado pasar un tiempo prudencial, un tiempo en el que mi vida ha sido un verdadero infierno, pero a fin de cuentas necesario.

Si él decía que su vida había sido un infierno, la mía había sido un apocalipsis zombi.

-¿Necesario? – ni si quiera supe de donde salió el sonido de mi voz.

-Si, necesario para que reflexionarás sobre tus razones para dar por terminado todo como si no hubiera significado nada. Necesario para averiguar porque de la noche a la mañana cambiaste. Necesario para entender porque crees que eres una oportunista. Necesario para crecer.

La profundidad de su voz tenía una cadencia suave, tierna, cargada de tanto amor que dolía no poder romper la distancia que nos separaba.

-¿Crecer? – volví a repetir como idiota.

Es necesario crecer y atreverse a luchar por lo que se ama sin importar lo que el resto del mundo diga.

-¿A qué te refieres? – me abracé a mí misma en un vano intento por protegerme.

-A que me digas la verdadera razón que te empujó a tomar esa decisión.

Negué con la cabeza mirando al suelo con vergüenza.

-Puedo adivinar si lo prefieres. – sugirió, sorprendiéndome al levantarme el mentón con el índice.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras – supliqué con la mirada triste.

Su mano acarició mi rostro y sentí volver a la vida.

-Tus ojos me dicen que aún me amas – afirmó sin liberar su mirada de la mía. – Te amo, me amas, ¿qué más puede importar?

-Lo que dice la gente – confesé en un susurro.

-¿Qué eres una oportunista? – tanteó.

Intenté bajar la cabeza pero él no me lo permitió, retuvo con las dos manos mi rostro.

-Los que hayan dicho eso, no saben cuánto te amo. – acercó su frente a la mía, igual como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Este simple gesto me electrizó.

-Yo también te amo – admití sin salida – pero…

-Pero nada…- aseguró – no dejaré que un "pero" interfiera en nuestras vidas.

Abrí la boca para explicarle porque no podíamos estar juntos pero no me dio tiempo ni siquiera a que se formara el primer sonido. Sus labios cubrieron los míos con ansia…

Volviéndome a la vida…

 **FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

El resto de lo que pasó les dejo a su libre imaginación.

Gracias por acompañarme con esta historia pequeñita pero escrita con mucho cariño. Quiero dar gracias sobre todo, a todas las chicas que se dieron un tiempito para dejarme saber su opinión en cada capítulo. Fueron sus reviews mi mayor incentivo y mejor paga. Les agradezco con todo mi corazón.

Un abrazo enorme desde el centro del planeta.

Tita


End file.
